Egredior
Summary Egredior is the reshapen land of Sanctus. Raised from the Aequor during an ancient battle between the Vigil and the Stilio, it remains in the Aurae. It is guarded by the Vigil on Sedis, and upkept by man, which Arator calls Meto. Arator is said to spin Egredior, as the Vigil watches for another attack. Early Pax Era Subcontinents Obficina Known as Opifex's Workshop. Home to the Volcano, Fornax, which is believed to have been used as Opifex's Forge. Incus, a plateau near the volcano is said to be his Anvil. Lastly the deep lake called Sedo, where Opifex was said to quench his materials. Hortus The oldest region of Egredior. A grove of fruit bearing trees is called Paradisus, the is where early man flourished. Silvis was the large forest of the equator. Nemus was the open field where animals enjoyed the sun. Finally their was Ver, the spring where fresh water spouted. Mucorlitis Where the shores of Sanctus joined at the bottom of the planet. The most southern point was called Algusabulo, where towers of sandstone fill the sky. Harena was the rolling desert of the Lower hemisphere. Ventosus was the windy plain between Hortus and Mucorlitis. Late Pax Continents Gelarus Gelarus is the northern most Continent of Egredior. Formed around the remains of Obficina. * Snofjell is the most northern region of Gelarus. It's landmarks include Storfjell an incredibly tall mountain. It is likely the remains of the Volcano Fornax. Within and around Storfjell are the Isgrotter caves where the Mannkynid survived the flood. Surrounding Storfjell are the Kaldjord, snow covered planes. It is likely that the Kaldjord are the remains of Incus. * Jordavanne is the enormous frozen lake of Gelarus. Isrygg are the jutting glaciers near the mid-region of Jordavanne and are created from the flow of water under the ice. The Frossenoy are small islands above the ice. Kantevan is the pine covered, frozen shoreline of Jordavanne. Jordavanne is a likely candidate for being Sedo, Opifex's quenching pool. * Vinterverden is the southern most region of Gelarus. Gronnskog is the great pine forest separating Vinterverden and Jordanvanne. Bakkeravhvit are the snow capped hills serparating Snofjell and Vinterverden. Vinterverden likely splintered off of Hortus during the flood, or was elevated enough to avoid the water altogether. Veligrond Veligrond is the heavily forested continent to the west of Solus. Formed from the remains of Paradisus and Silvis. * Byrralucus is the heavy forest of Veligrond. All manner of beast roam and stock it's hidden interior. It is likely that this was part of Silvis. Its notable landmarks are Grandis, the ancient and giant trees near the center of the forest. Laetus is the brilliant and colorful meadows of Byrralucus. Calpersemis are the thinly wooded ridge lines of the rivers throughout Veligrond. * Aputora is the region closest to the shores of Veligrond. Livensium are the shores closest to Solus, the waters here are a pure blue. Feraxarva is the fertile land separating Byyraculus and Aputora. Solus Solus is the main continent of Egredior, it is where most of the stories unfold. It is rich with regions, varying from snow to desert. It believed that Solus contains portions of each precursor continent. * Severni is the northern most region of Solus. Within it are the snowy mountains of Belmohora, the tundra below them known as Zimasous, and the evergreen forest known as Drevohaj. * Pahorek is the mid region of Solus. To the west is Zapadni, a land of hills and moors. To the east is Zalesi, the heavily forested environment of Solus. Finally the southernmost part of Pahorek is Dolni, a desert environment. * Kradeny is the southernmost region of Solus. Within its warm climate is Lijakles, the rain forest area. Pisek is the desert east of Lijakles and southeast of the Dolni Desert. Neochoceny is the Jungle environment south of Pisek. Kunyar Kunyar refers to the thousands of Islands dotting the southern hemisphere. This is the remainder of Algusabulo. * Weyn is the largest island, considered by the Ragga to be a continent. Kaynta is the palm tree forest located farther inland. Guga is the fresh water spring on the island, also referring to its surrounding area. Korindhul is the tall hilly environment near the middle of Weyn. * Badan Tiir refers to all other small islands within Kunyar. The Dhoweyn literally means "Islands near Weyn." Lumay Ruux refers to all island farther away from Dhoweyn, it translates to "lost souls." Manevir Era Continents = Gelaris Overtime the Kynid's speech pattern changed, and so Gelarus became Gelaris. It is the northernmost continent of Egredior. * Snofjell is made up of Storfall the mountain, Ysgrother ice caves, Keljor the frosty plains. * Klavani is the giant frozen lake in Gelaris. Within this region are the Isryg Glaciers, the Frosnoy islands and the Kentivan forest. * Vyrden is Gelaris' southern most region. Made up of the Gronskog forest and the Bakkervyt hills. Valigren The Koloni went through cultural speech change as well. The resulting change of names actually occured at the same time that a written language developed. Veligrond became Valigren. * Byrallus is the heavily forested area taking up most of Valigren. It is made up of Grandis, Laytus and Calbersen. * Aptora is the shoreline of Valigren, made up of Livensin and Feraxar. Solus The Koloni speech developed on Solus and as such, the spoken names of regions and environments changed with it. * Sevarnis is made up of Bhelmora, Silmasa and Rivona. * Palrec is the mid region of Solus. Consisting of Alpandy, Salresin and Dhonni. * Kraven is the lowest region of Solus, made up of Lyavek, Piset and Nichensy. Kunyar The Regan dialect has not changed as much as its two counterparts. However the journey through history has changed some of the regions names. * Weyn is the largest island of Kunyar. It is made up of Ketna, Lugna, Koringul. * Bodan Tur refers to remainder of the islands in Kunyar. It is made up of Duweyn and Lluma Ruu.